wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pinkachu/WildStar Community Meetup at PaxPrime 2014
Cool Carbine Devs and Community Team, time with friends and awesome cosplay. That pretty much sums up my evening at the WildStar Community Meetup at this year's Pax Prime. Kat and I arrived about 20 minutes early and waited in line for the awesomeness to begin. While we waited, I visited with Pyro who was working Pax as an Enforcer. Tony Rey amused us with a run up the stairs inside The Parlor to record us in line and post it as a vine . We also spoke with other fans near us and talked about our experiences so far at Pax. At 7pm, we were given blue wrist bands, our drink tickets and a ticket for a drawing to take place later that evening. The Carbine Studios Community Team were busy handing out WildStar T-shirts and we were offered a choice of snacks. After a long day walking around Pax, I was more than happy to sit down for a while. We visited with a few other WildStar fans including one of our beta Guildmates that we had never actually met before in person. Noh Bob and Tony Rey both made their way to around the room stopping at several tables to visit with fans and encouraged us to talk and visit with the Devs. It was cool to be recognized by a few of them and hear from fans on how much they enjoyed the look and feel of the Wikia. We were certainly open to any questions they had for us. I was thrilled to finally meet Anhrez in person after many Twitter confined conversations regarding WildStar and other games over the past year. Members of MMO Reporter were on hand to record a brief video and speak with Tony. We were also joined by staff members of Wikia-Inc whom we had met the previous month during our Admin visit to the Wikia headquarters in San Francisco. We were looking forward to spending the rest of the weekend with them at Pax. At 9pm, Tony Rey began the cosplay contest which included prizes of $50, $100 and $500 to the top three winners. I was not all that surprised to see several female Aurins, including an esper and stalker all in impressive costumes. Also represented were Human/Cassian, Granok and the Mechari. First place went to the Human Spellslinger with second and third going to the Aurin Esper and Stalker. After the cosplay contest was over, Tony gave away 5 WildStar Swag Bags which included several items, the best being a signed copy of WildStar. We spent the rest of the evening chilling with friends and Devs until the festivities ended at 11pm. Thank you Carbine Studios for a fun evening and thank you Tony Rey for keeping us all entertained. Hope we can make it again next year! Media Wildstar Meetup.JPG|Tony Rey and MMO Reporter Wildstar Meetup17.JPG|Community Meetup Pax Prime 2014 cosplay Wildstar Meetup11.JPG|Community Meetup Pax Prime 2014 wildstar meetup26.JPG wildstar meetup29.JPG wildstar meetup28.JPG|Community Meetup at Pax Prime 2014 Wildstar meetup24.JPG Wildstar_meetup2.jpg|MMO Reporter Category:Blog posts Category:News